Sweeter than Chocolate
by PandaYao77
Summary: Switzerland x Reader fanfiction. Enjoy BTW, This is my second fanfiction EVER, so please don't be too harsh.


Math class kills you. You've never been particularly good at math until last year, but you still go slowly. Your teachers don't seem to realize that, so they always assume that you'll be able to solve any equation they throw at you without a problem.

The only person who knows about your little math problem is Vash. You don't really talk, despite being in the same class since grade school. He's the exact opposite of you. He's amazing. You're not sure why, but every time the honors class tries to take him in, he always declines.

As a result, you get a lot of private tutoring, at the request of your teacher, by Vash. Honestly, Vash is such a good tutor, that you think he should replace the teacher. He makes everything so easy to understand, and his explanations are so clear. Thanks to him, your grade in math is at least 2 letter grades better than it should be.

As I said before, despite being together since grade school, you and Vash pretty much ignore each other during the day. If it weren't for the fact that he sits next to you in every class, you would think he didn't know you existed. He sits next to you in every class we have together. Which is every single class.

He's not just a math genius, either. He seems to surpass everyone in every class. Especially Home Ec.

If I ever get to request that he make me something, I would have two words: chocolate cake.

Vash spent the first half of his life living with his parents in Switzerland. His mother, who was an excellent chef, taught him the art of making Swiss chocolate.

Since you sit at the same station during HomeEc., you naturally get to taste every wonderful creation he makes.

To be honest, it's hard to believe that he's still single. He came to the US as a transfer student with his sister, Lili, but both of them are relatively well-kept, despite living alone. He's shown on more than one occasion that he's very protective of things he cares about, he makes good grades, he can cook, and he isn't bad-looking, either. You've seen many girls stare into his deep green eyes, imagining what it would be like to run their fingers through his shoulder-length blond hair, no doubt. You're sure he must get asked out at least 3 times a week.

Admit it; you're in love with Vash. Who wouldn't be, really? You know it's only one-sided though, why would he be in love with you?

Today in Home Ec., ironically, you are making chocolate. You have no clue how you got into the advanced Home Ec. Class, but you're grateful. It's fun to make chocolate, and it smells amazing. The guidelines were to create something similar to Japanese valentine chocolates using any flavorings or ingredients we want. You immediately knew what you were going to do.

First, you had to make the chocolate. Tempering is the hardest part; you can never seem to get the motions right, no matter how hard you try. You looked over at Vash, to see what he was doing, and were surprised to see that his area was empty. You decided to ignore it. Maybe he went to get more ingredients, or he went to the bathroom. It had to be a fluke. Still, it was strange.

You finally finished the chocolate, and started cutting the strawberries into heart shapes, or…tried, at least… You felt someone behind you and saw a pair of hands on either side of your body. Vash's hands touched yours, and guided your hands through the correct motions. You were vaguely aware of his voice.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked, his voice slicing through your foggy-headedness.

"Uhmm, what was the question?"

"How will you not starve to death later in life, if you can't even cut strawberries?"

"Hopefully, I'll be married to someone who can cook a whole lot better than I can," You replied, red-faced and embarrassed.

Then, Vash did something that you would have never expected. He leaned forward and whispered, "Would you like for me to teach you?"

Your heart stopped. The math tutoring had always been at the library after school, someplace with a lot of people around. This would be completely different. You would need to be someplace with a kitchen, which narrowed it down to the Home Ec. Room or one of your houses. You would be all alone.

No, you couldn't let yourself get distracted.

"O-Of course. Are you sure you don't mind? I-I mean, between tutoring, and school, and taking care of Lili, are you sure that you have time?"

He kissed your forehead and said, "I always have time for you."

You blushed furiously, trying to wrap your mind around the situation.

"If you freak out like that," Vash whispered in your ear, with a smirk, "you'll only draw more attention to yourself. People are already staring."

You looked around and saw that he was right, everyone at your table, and some others, had locked eyes on you. There was not a shred of doubt in your mind that they had seen every bit of what had gone one between the two of you.

You blushed harder. Vash simply pulled you closer to him, protectively, and smiled. Oh God, he was adorable when he smiled. You, on the other hand, felt like you were going to faint.

It was alright, though, because you were there with him. The person you have loved for so long. Sweeter than chocolate. All for you.


End file.
